Would You
by PeachyBloom
Summary: Baekhyun itu culun, Chanyeol apalagi. Ya, nerd couple yang akan terlihat sempurna kalau bersama. Chanbaek, baekyeol, shounen ai.


ChanBaek

T/K

.

.

.

Tundukkan kepala Baekhyun lagi-lagi terlihat semakin dalam. Ketika sebatang coklat besar dimejanya kini tak kesepian lagi karena setangkai mawar baru saja menemaninya.

Ini sudah 15 menit. Sejak kakak kelasnya yang berambut abu-abu dan sedikit kebiruan muncul dihadapannya.

"K-kak Chanyeol"

"Y-ya?"

Oh gugup sekali. Kedua orang itu membenarkan kacamatanya bersamaan secara tak sadar. Chanyeol sendiri sudah menjilat bibirnya yang kering karena beberapa alasan.

Menjadi orang paling pintar disekolahnya bukanlah hal menjanjikan dimana mereka dapat mengatasi semua hal-hal yang mereka hadapi dengan mudah. Itu tak ada hubungannya ya? Lupakan saja. Maksudku, kalian pasti berpikir kalau orang pintar mungkin memiliki banyak cara yang bisa dipikirkan didalam kepalanya untuk mengatasi apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Namun nyatanya, kedua lelaki nerd itu malah tak bisa sama sekali berkutik. Satunya hanya menunduk malu-malu, dengan satunya yang jantungnya hampir meledak karena pernyataan cintanya takut ditolak.

"A-aku..."

"A-apa Baekhyunnie suka..."

"Aku s-suka"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, ia bahkan memegangi pipinya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Chanyeol ditempatnya nampak bingung, namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya. Padahal Chanyeol berniat bertanya apakah Baekhyun menyukai Strawberry, tapi kalau anak itu salah paham ya sudah. Chanyeol tak peduli.

"J-jadi...kau mau m-menjadi...kekasihku?"

Oh shiteeet, bisakah seseorang mendengarkan suara jantung Baekhyun? Kalau biasanya terdengan _degdegdeg,_ kini ia malah merasa bunyinya terdengar seperti _bumbumbum._

Beruntunglah tak ada satupun orang disini, jadi Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun tak perlu malu menjadi bahan ledekkan teman-teman mereka nantinya.

"A-apa kak C-chanyeol menyukai...Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Sudah jelas kan?"

Kembali Baekhyun merasakan gugup. Oh, ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan hell, kau bukan satu-satunya Baek. Lelaki dihadapanmu itu bahkan sempat menahan nafasnya beberapa kali. Ini juga yang pertama untuknya.

"Uhmm, k-kak Chanyeol harus tahu kalau...B-baekhyun sebenarnya sudah menyukai se-"

"Oh, tolong jangan katakan kalau Baekhyunnie menyukai orang lain"

Sebagai seorang dengan dandanan yang nerd, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang terlalu jelek kok. Lalu, bukannya ia memilih Baekhyun untuk dikencani karena anak itu nerd juga, tapi karena Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun.

"K-kak Chanyeol,"

"Ya?"

"Kalau...k-kalau Baekhyun bilang 'ya' apakah akan dapat hadiah?"

"U-umm, kau mau hadiah? Baiklah"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan lagi-lagi membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Senyumnya nampak lebar hingga matanya menyipit, membuat Chanyeol terpesona untuk sesaat karena kecantikan Baekhyun. Oh, anak itu sangatlah cantik sebenarnya, kalau saja kacamata besarnya tidak bertengger dimatanya. Yah, intinya hanya butuh sedikit polesan agar keduanya terlihat lebih menawan.

"J-jadi?"

"Baekhyun mau! B-baekhyun mau menjadi kekasih kak Chanyeol."

"Sungguh?"

"N-ne, b-bahkan kalau perlu...Baekhyun juga ingin...m-menikah dengan kak Chanyeol. Hehe" bahkan ada kekehan kecil diakhir kalimatnya yang membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Wah, k-kupikir hanya aku yang berniat menikahimu. Ternyata kau...j-juga?"

"Hm-mm"

Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di kursi kosong samping Baekhyun karena anak itu pun sekarang adalah kekasihnya. Ia mengerjap dengan senang, apalagi sebelumnya mendengar kalau Baekhyun bahkan mau menikah dengannya.

"Eumm, h-hadiahmu?"

"B-boleh kalau aku...meminta untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Itu...y-ya"

"A-aku yang atur?"

"T-tentu"

"Baiklah. Hari sabtu, pukul 9. Kita bisa membeli buku bersama, bermain keperpustakaan kota, bahkan kalau perlu kak Chanyeol harus mengajariku banyak hal karena...aku akan ikut ujian beberapa minggu lagi"

"Ah, ide yang bagus"

Oh ayolah, bagus darimananya? Berkencan apanya kalau kalian bahkan hanya melakukan hal-hal membosankan itu?

Bisakah memikirkan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang membaca buku ataupun ke perpustakaan? Korea memiliki banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan sepasang kekasih baru. Tapi, hell apa-apaan dengan kencan mereka? Bahkan vivi -anjing Sebun- memilih untuk makan steak ketika berkencan dengan kucingnya Luhan.

END

Annyeong~

Wah wah~ ini gara-gara bangun jam 3 pagi dan langsung disuguhin teaser-nya exo #parallel _ unvierse

Pas ngeliat chanbaek kompak banget pake kacamata itu bikin greget wkwk makannya aku langsung bikin ff ini haha. Mian kalo ff-nya tidak memuaskan, ini iseng-iseng aja okai.

Last,

Review juseyooooooo^^


End file.
